Losing A Friend (Remake)
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Jim thought that his life was just beginning to get normal again. But as usual, he was wrong. These strangers start chasing after him for no reason at all, what is a young teenager to do? He has to get to the bottom of this before it is too late. But at least he knows that he can always count on Silver to be have his back. Or can he?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hello everybody. I finally decided to remake 'Losing A Friend.' Hopefully this one is better than the first. I would like to thank "muggleborn dragon ryder" for inspiring me. **

**Oh and with my other story 'Getting In Too Deep.' I am almost finished with all the chapters, I just need to edit them. I thought that it might be better for me to complete them first then put them on fanfiction.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night on Montressor, everyone was sleeping. The dark sky was so clear, allowing the stars to set off a bright glow. All species were tucked away in their beds, sweet dreams filling their minds. Except for one man whose mind was never put to rest.

A dark figure moved swiftly through the night, his dark clothing making him blend into the dark. His face was covered with a hood, casting a shadow over his eyes. His long, dark coat trailed behind him as he ran through the town of Montressor, the small mining planet. He came to a halt, a creepy smile spreading across his lips at the sight of what he had been searching for. It was a large house, one that was very familiar to certain people.

He crept up to the house, tugging his hood further over his face as to not be identified. He walked past the door, creeping around the back to a window that wasn't covered. He peered through it, his gaze scanning the dark and empty area, nothing in the room except for tables, chairs, cabinets and a lot of other boring stuff. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a laser gun, stepping back and aiming it at the glass.

SMASH!

A cat lady, who had been fast asleep upstairs, awoke with a start at the sudden loud noise. She listened for a moment, her ears twitching slightly, staying as still as possible. Could it be a robber that had broken into the house? Upon hearing rustled noises and soft thuds coming from one of the rooms down stairs, she guessed her theory was correct. She leaned over to the person next to her who was snoring as loud as a bear. She began lightly shaking him, her voice soft but stern. "Delbert... Wake up... I think there's someone in the house..." she told her half asleep husband.

The dog man, whose name was Delbert, drifted out of his dream land, staring groggily up at his wife, his vision trying to focus on her blurry image. "What?" he questioned, hugging the pillow beneath his head.

"There's someone in the house," she repeated, more stern and straight forward than before. Delbert retrieved his glasses from the desk next to him, rubbing the sand from his eyes before placing them on the bridge of his nose.

"S-Someones in our house?" he questioned, the information finally sinking in. His eyes grew wide, seeming much more alert than Amelia, however, she was hardly ever afraid.

"I will check it out, no one steals from me." Amelia slowly got to her feet, staring at Delbert with a stern look when she noticed that he had not moved a muscle. Seeing the look she was giving him, he stumbled to his feet, the blanket coming with him. He kicked around on the floor, attempting to prey the sheet off his figure. Amelia just rolled her eyes, feeling almost embarrassed for him. When he finally got himself settled, he gave her a sheepish smile, showing off his white teeth. "Come on..." She snatched a pistol from her drawer, tucking it safely into her pocket.

She crept out the door, the old wooden floor creaking with every step they took, no matter how hard the couple tried to muffle the sound. The stairs were even harder to get down, it creaked even louder, even worse when they tried to walk quicker. Or in Delbert's state, stumble down. Once they reached the bottom, they could both hear the rustling sound loud and clear now. It was as if the intruding was searching for something.

"That's my office? What is he looking for in there?" Delbert whispered, quickly getting hushed by Amelia.

"Call the police," she whispered back before creeping towards the room, tip toeing as quickly as she could. The ugly mat that she hated was very helpful in this department. She pulled the gun out from its secret place, holding it towards her chest in defense. Once she reached the door, she inhaled a deep breath, still hearing the cluttering going on from behind the door. In a swift movement, she flanged open the door, aiming her gun at the intruder.

He stared back at her, his face still covered by the hood, but she caught the smirk that spreaded across his lips at the sight of the Captain, seeming almost amused. In his hands, he held an old folder which might had been what he was after. "Drop the folder and put your hands up," Amelia ordered, never tearing her gaze off this unfamiliar stranger.

He took one hand off his treasure, holding it above his head. She watched him carefully, suspiciously narrowing her bright cat eyes at him. With one flick of the wrist, the cabinet that was next to her began falling forward. She released a surprised shriek, the gun falling out of her grip as the large object fell onto her figure, the pistol flying in front of his feet. He chuckled, retrieving the weapon before leaping out the window just seconds before Delbert rushed into the room, holding a bat in his shaky hands.

His face fell upon seeing there was no one in here, but also because his precious office had been wrecked completely. He scanned the destroyed area, his eyes growing wide upon seeing a familiar hand sticking out from upon the fallen cabinet. He rushed into action, pulling the heavy object off his wife with all the strength that he could master. He kneeled down beside her, cradling Amelia in his arms, a look of concern shining in his eyes. "Amelia, are you alright?"

Amelia weakly opened her eyes, the familiar dog face came into view. "I am fine... Where is the intruder?" she asked, her voice weak.

"He's gone, he escaped..."

"I must go after him... Nobody escapes me..." Amelia tried getting to her feet, only to realize she had worse injuries than she first thought, causing her to stay on the ground, staring out the opened window.

"I called the police, they should be here soon. Did he take anything?"

"A folder. That was it."

"A folder?" Delbert questioned, confusion flooding his eyes. "There's nothing in here but research that I've been doing. What would he want with any of that?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Deep in the dark, creepy forest, a dark figure ran through the million of trees, his long dark coat trailing behind him. The dark clouds covered the stars that had been shinning so brightly just moments before, it was as if they were trying to hide because of the disaster. The figure came to a halt in front of what looked like an ordinary tree. But if you thought that than you were wrong. He banged his knuckles against it as softly as he could, a light echoing sound emerging from it, like metal. The trunk of the tree suddenly opened up, revealing a glow. He suspiciously looked over his surroundings before stepping into it, disappearing into the light.

Inside was a large room with stairs leading up to a throne where a large man sat. "Who dares wishes to speak to me?" his voice was loud and rough, his gaze piercing the young man below him.

"It's me, sir," he replied confidently despite the man's harsh tone. He stepped up to the stairs, holding up a folder with a smirk playing on his lips. "I got it, sir."

The large man grinned, gesturing towards him. Smiling, the hooded man ascended up the stairs until reaching the very top. He handed over the folder which the large red skinned alien accepted, not wasting anytime in going through it. His grin from moments before faded as he held up a familiar picture of someone, glaring down at it. The younger man stared at the large man in confusion for his sudden mood change. "This man... I remember him... That blasted pirate is the reason I'm in hiding!"

"Who is it?"

"Long John Silver... An old friend of mine... Looks like he fulfilled his life long dream. We should had done it together!" the picture suddenly caught on fire, destroying the smile on the old cyborg's face. He thrusted the picture to the ground, letting it turn into ashes. "This folder is just a piece of junk there is nothing in here that is of any value to me." He roughly threw the folder onto the floor. As it landed, a picture of a familiar young boy fell out. That caught the large man's eye, he gently retrieved it from its place on the floor, observing the picture. The boy in the picture was smiling, his small pet perched on his shoulder, posing for the picture. "Who is this?"

"James Hawkins. He was the boy that saved the Legacy from Treasure Planet," The young boy explained, knowing the legend of Treasure Planet like the back of his hand.

"Really? This mere child saved them all from the exploding planet. Don't make me laugh." The man laughed loudly at that thought, it was rough and kind of scary, not like a cheerful laugh.

"Rumour has it that he was very friendly with Silver during the voyage."

"Is that so..." the large man's eyes flicked back to the picture, grinning. "Hmmmmm... Maybe this boy could be of some use to us after all. Do you know where to find him?" He turned his gaze towards the young man, staring into his eyes that returned the gaze.

"Yes, sir. His mother owns the Benbow Inn, but the boy is currently at the Interstellar Academy. However, if I am correct then he should be returning home for winter break."

"Great then if you can get that boy for me, I will allow you to live."

"Yes, sir." The young man bowed his head before walking away without another word, pulling the hood back over his head.

Once he was gone, the large man turned back to the picture of the smiling boy, grinning as it caught on fire from his touch. "You better enjoy your life, James Hawkins. Because it's not gonna last forever." He chuckled at his own cold joke, dropping the picture, allowing it to float towards the ground and land next to Silver's picture. Both of them slowly burning into ashes.

* * *

**Ooohh... Looks like Jim and Silver are in trouble, as usual. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm quite worried this story is gonna turn out like my first 'Losing A friend' story. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought so far.**


	2. Winter Break

_**Winter Break**_

**Whoo! I've finally graduated from school. So glad that is all over and done with, now I am able to focus on TAFE next year, that is, if I get in. I'm gonna be pretty busy next year so I might not be able to upload as often, which is a shame for me considering how much I love writing. But I'll try to update whenever I can.**

* * *

"Mr. Hawkins. . Mr. Hawkins! Pay attention!" the teacher scolded from his place at the front.

Jim immediately snapped his head towards his teacher, Mr. Butch. He was a muscular dragon-type-alien that you would not want to mess with. He was incredibly scary that nobody dare argue with him. If he was right than he was right, if he was wrong than he was still right. "Sorry, sir."

"Keep your eyes on the board and not out the window. Geezzz... I swear you never stop daydreaming." Even though Mr. Butch may had seemed mad, Jim still caught sight of the small smile that took over his lips, causing the young boy to return it with a sheepish smile, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. The other students laughed at Jim's embarrassment, but he joined in, knowing what the teacher said was completely true.

Jim had at the Academy for about two years. It was a struggle being there at the start because he felt as if he didn't fit in, everybody was so rich and he wasn't. All the students gave him a hard time, but as the days went by, the people there really began to like him. He had eventually managed to win over everybody at the school. Nobody could really hate Jim after he showed kindness to possibly everybody at school. Even the tough guys that used to make his life miserable enjoyed Jim's company. Funny enough, even the teachers couldn't stay mad at him.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Let's continue with our lesson," Mr. Butch said with a slight chuckle. He turned towards Jim, holding a text-book in his arms. "Mr. Hawkins. Whatever happened to the Star Pellucid?" he asked, peering down at the book.

Jim smirked at the question, stifling a laugh. "Well... It exploded into a supernova." 'And almost took me with it.' he was so tempted to add that but decided against it. Nobody at the Academy knew about him going to Treasure Planet, they just knew some kid had went and saved the day. He enjoyed living his normal life, winning the hearts of everyone without needing the extra help of that childhood story.

Mr. Butch eyes widened, peering over his glasses that were perched on his nose. "That is correct."

Jim smirked, nodding proudly. "Even when I daydream, I still listen." He added with a wink, sounding very smug.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants. Name all of the planets for me." Mr. Butch returned the smirk, staring expertly at Jim whose smile never faltered.

"Well... There is-" Before he even had time to answer the question, a loud ringing sound echoed through the entire school, indicating the end of the day. Smiling, Jim shrugged at the shocked looking teacher. "Sorry, sir. Looks like schools out." All the students had already began packing their stuff before Mr. Butch had dismissed them.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Butch placed the book on the table and straightened his tie, regaining his professional posture. "Very well. Have a good winter break and I hope to see you all next semester."

Jim could not had gotten out of that classroom fast enough, he even left behind a trail of dust, leaving everybody dumbfounded. Jim had been waiting for winter break for the past few months, he was excited to see his mum again. Even though he did write to her every other day, it still wasn't the same as having an actual face to face conversation. There was also B.E.N, the Captain and Doc that he also loved seeing as well. He was literally smiling from ear to ear at the thought of his friends and family.

A large weight on his back startled him, almost causing him to topple forward. He surely would had fallen face first onto the floor if he wasn't yanked back up, regaining his balance. Jim's flicked his gaze upwards, coming face to face with his two best friends, Scott and David. They were actually the first two people that he met at the Academy.

"Do you guys seriously have to tackle me everytime you see me? What's wrong with a simple hello?" Jim asked, narrowing his eyes at the two who grinned back in return.

"It's more fun this way," Scott, a frog-type-alien, said with a smirk.

"Maybe if you were not daydreaming, you wouldn't fall over everytime we do it," David, a dragon-type-alien, joined in, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "So, Jim-my-man, what do you say about shooting some hoops in the court-yard? I never get tired of playing air-basketball."

"I love playing that game! I do a perfect dunk."

"Yeah, because you cheat..." David mumbled, receiving a glare from Scott.

Jim chuckled, politely shaking his head, his long bangs swaying from side to side. "Sorry guys, but I can't. I have to get home, my Mum's waiting for me."

"You always have an excuse, don't you?" David stated, playfully glaring at Jim who grinned in return.

"Jim!" a girl shrieked. Before Jim even had time to react, he was tackled into a hug, pink hair getting into his mouth.

"B-Belle?" Jim questioned, his voice muffled behind her hair, attempting to spite it out.

His female friend, Isabelle, pulled away, shooting Jim a friendly smile. "Who else?" she said, giggling. Jim was far too busy getting the hairs out of his mouth to return the smile, feeling like a cat that was coughing up a hair ball.

"Great... Who let the witch out of her cave?" David sarcastically asked, shooting daggers at Belle with his eyes. Scott had pretty much the same expression on his face upon seeing her, seeming about as joyful as his dragon friend.

"I am not a witch!" Belle's hands started forming a pink glow around them, glaring hard at the two boys who seemed unaffected by her powers.

"Powers plus girl equals witch," Scott started, surprising all three of them by using Maths because everyone knew that was not his strongest subject. Noticing all eyes upon him, he simply shrugged, "What?"

"Scott has a point, you and your powers make you a witch. Plus you look like one," David said with a smirk.

Belle's hair suddenly changed into snakes and her skin went red. She was kind of like a moodring, whatever emotion she was feeling, she would turn into that colour.

Jim backed away from the argument, leaning against the wall. It wasn't unusual to see the three of them fighting, this happened quite often which is why he usually hanged with them separately. Scott and David never did like Belle because they thought her powers were scary. Jim, however, was really amazed by her gift, he actually attempted to learn magic. He tried making a pen move once, he got his hopes up when it started shaking but realized it was only Morph.

Jim smiled at the trio as they went back and forth, shooting out insults at each other. He rolled his eyes, sneaking away un noticed. They were too preoccupied with each other to even notice his absence.

Jim opened the door to his dorm room, smiling as he scanned the empty area except for the bags that lied carelessly on his bed. He had been far too excited about winter break that he woke up at the peak of dawn to pack his bags, double checking the area to see if he had forgotten anything. Jim closed the door behind him. As soon as the click was heard, indicating the door was closed, Morph flew out of his hiding spot and dashed over to Jim, tackling him in small kisses.

The young boy laughed, attempting to catch his pet. "What is it with people tackling me?" he asked between laughter. Jim jumped up, managing to catch Morph between both hands. "Hey buddy, how have you been? Excited to go home?" In reply, Morph flew up to the ceiling and exploded into fireworks, making a loud racket. But since it was winter break, Jim didn't care if he got into trouble, they couldn't do much.

Jim chuckled before walking over to the bed and collecting his bags. "I sure hope I got everything."

"Got everything," Morph Mimicked making Jim laugh again.

His gaze suddenly found their way to the full length mirror that was connected to the closet door. He took small steps until he was fully visible in the glass, staring himself up and down. A small smile appeared on his lips though it did not meet his eyes. "It's funny how things can change in a year. I'm at an amazing school, got the greatest friends and have a loving family. What more could I ask for?" Upon hearing him say it out loud, he suddenly frowned, staring at his reflection straight in the eyes. The image in the picture began fading, taking on a different appearance. Jim stared into the familiar face of his old friend, Silver. He smiled that usual cheerful smile, but Jim didn't have the heart to return it. "Silver..." Jim reached out a hand, attempting to touch the image, but just as his hand-made contact with the glass, Silver's reflection faded back into his own. He frowned, balling his hand up into a fist on the glass.

Realizing it was just his imagination, Jim span back around, putting a smile back on his face. "Oh well... It's winter break. I shouldn't be stressing." Jim retrieved his bags from the floor where he had dropped them in the rash of the moment, standing up straight with his head held high. "Silver will be fine. I shouldn't waste my time worrying or thinking about him. He's strong and tough, he's gonna be just fine." Morph perched himself on Jim's shoulder, chirping happily as if agreeing.

But as Jim left his room to rome the hall, he couldn't help but think of Silver. No matter how strong or brave that cyborg may be, he's gonna get caught by the police eventually and end up getting hung. That thought almost brought him to tears, but he was an expert at hiding his feelings. He's been doing it for years, the only person that could see through him was Silver.

Jim had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had arrived at one of the train stops just outside of campus. Jim took a glance at his wrist watch, grinning. "The train should be here in five minutes. Excellent."

"Hey, Jim!" a voice called behind him. Surprised, Jim whipped around to see his three best friends running towards him, suit cases in their hands. Once they had reached Jim, they were all out of breath, David even used Jim as a leaning post. "Y-You could had waited for us..."

Jim grinned. "You three were fighting..." He looked to the side, thinking for a few seconds before turning back and adding, "Again..."

Isabelle pushed David away, throwing her arms around Jim. "I'm gonna miss you so much. It's not easy running a whole planet without some support."

Jim smiled, lightly pulling back but keeping a firm hand on each of her shoulders. "You'll be fine. Besides, there's no one better to run a kingdom than you." He winked at her. He suddenly leaned forward, planting a friendly kiss on her forehead. Her face turned bright red, swaying slightly. Jim, however, seemed oblivious to her reaction, giving her a smile. In the background, David and Scott snickered at Jim's denseness.

The loud sound of an engine running alerted the four friends to the space train that floated up to the docks, a long metal plant coming out from under the door and connecting to the solid ground. Jim grinned, turning towards his friends. "I'll see you guys in two weeks."

"See ya, Jim-dude," David said, stepping forward to shake his hand. He would never be caught hugging anybody, he had a 'reputation.'

Scott ran forward, swinging his slimy frog arms around Jim, surprising the young teenager. "I'll miss you, don't forget to call me." Jim awkwardly chuckled, it was weird how much Scott reminded him of B.E.N.

"S-Sure." Jim wriggled out of his grip, retrieving his luggage and following the few people up the metal plank. Stopping in the door way, Jim turned around to wave at them before the door closed on him. The train eased its way out of the dock, floating into space. Jim's best friends continued to watch until it faded into the galaxy.

Jim sat down in one of the seats, staring out the window. The train was completely packed, but he felt like he was alone. He could see his reflection in the clear glass, looking pass that to the sky around him, swirling with pink and orange. Morph was making funny faces with a baby in front of them, the little bundle giggled at the pink blob as he changed into various things. Jim surely would had laughed if he didn't have a million thoughts running through his mind.

Even though it was surprised to be winter break, he couldn't help but stress. Any normal person would relax and forget about their worries for the mean time. But not Jim, his mind never seemed to be put to rest. If he could just see Silver for a moment, just to see if the cyborg was alright, then maybe his mind would be cleared. Jim heaved a sigh, leaning back in his chair but never breaking eye contact from the window.

Hours passed and the train had gotten pretty empty, eventually Jim was the only person left, still proceeding to gaze out the window at the now starry sky. Morph had fallen asleep a while back, curled up in Jim's lap, the young teenager had also cupped his hands around his pet to prevent him from falling off incase he rolled over. Jim could feel his eye lids growing heavy, his head slightly dropping. He decided to put all those disturbing thoughts to the back of his head and get some rest, he did deserve it after all.

"I promise that I'll find you, Silver. I won't let them hurt you... I promise..." Those were the last words Jim whispered before dozing off, his head lightly falling against the window.

I hope you like this chapter, I've been waiting for a chance to finally use Isabelle, David and Scott. And I know what you're thinking, is Isabelle gonna be another girl that Jim's gonna fall madly in love with? No, she is not. She's just one of Jim's best friends though she does have a crush on him, but I don't plan on her confessing to him. You can look up on my Fanfiction profile and read about my OC's, it's at the bottom. I actually plan on writing a story about Jim's experience at the Academy and how he meets them.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, if you catch any mistakes then please tell me.**


	3. Jim's Troubles Are Just Beginning

_**Jim's Troubles Are just Beginning**_

**Here is chapter three, I hope you like it. I'm working on taking things slow in this story.**

* * *

Jim was awakened by the strong jerk, almost slipping off his seat. Straightening himself up, he released a yawn from his lips, rubbing his tired eyes as he groggily scanned his surroundings. Everything around him just looked like a mixture of colours coming out quite blurry, shaking his head, Jim was able to clear his vision. His eyes immediately went wide, staring out the window with his hands pressed against the clear glass. "Montressor..." Jim smiled from ear to ear, wasting no time in collecting his suit cases from the floor where they had fallen off the chair in the middle of the night. He remembered hearing a thud, but was far too tired to check just what it was.

Jim was already prepared, waiting at the door as the space train docked. The teenager leaped off the train in joy, feeling the wood beneath his boots. He broke out into a run, suitcases trailing behind him. Morph had to speed up to catch up with his master, dodging polls and people in the process. The only thing on Jim's mind was his lovely Mother that he had not seen in six months. Sure, he did write to her every other day and she replied to those letters, but it wasn't the same as talking in person.

The only thing that caused Jim to come to a halt was Delbert's house. He was considering dropping by to see how they were going, until his gaze fell upon the large pieces of glass laying scattered across the pavement, following it up to the shattered window. He was so shocked by the state of that small area that he didn't noticed the 'Do Not Cross' line surrounding the house until he went over to investigate the situation.

Jim took a quick glance in both directions, not a single soul was around. Dropping his bags, he slid under the line, kneeling next to the glass, staring down at the pieces. His reflection was clear in the biggest piece, frowning down at the mess. He gazed back up at the window, standing up and walking over to get a better look. If he wasn't so concerned for Amelia and Delbert's safety, he would had been amazed at how the intruder broke the glass clear off the window without leaving any blood or clues.

"Hey! You!" a loud voice called out, snapping Jim out of his thoughts. Cocking his head to the side, his gaze came in contact with a large man that resembled a pig. He wore a greenish-brownish uniform and judging by his many badges, he was a highly class officer. That gave Jim the first hint to run, but amazingly, despite his youth, he was easily caught by the arm. Staring up at the man, he gave a sheepish smile, acting cute in hopes that would get him off the hook. The man glared back at him causing Jim to frown, releasing a sigh. He's only been on Montressor for five minutes and already he's gotten into trouble, hopefully his mother won't be involved. "Did you not see the 'Do Not Cross' line!?" Jim flinched at the man's booming voice.

"Mr. Porkling, I suggest you release that boy this instant," a familiar voice spoke up. Jim smiled as he stared up at Amelia, words could not describe how relieved he was to see her. She walked up to the two, remaining in her usual professional state, her cold cat eyes sending a shiver up the officer's spine.

"Y-You know this boy?" the bulky man stuttered, seeming almost afriad by the Captain. Not that Jim could really blame him, he had to admit that he found Amelia a bit intimidating when he was first introduced to her.

A small smile appeared on Amelia's face as her eyes fell towards the young teenager. "Yes, we happen to be very close... acquaintances." Jim almost burst out laughing as the Captain thought of the right term. It was true that they weren't friends but they weren't strangers either. They had a very complicated relationship.

"Oh, I am very sorry, Captain. I didn't know," Mr. Porkling immediately released his grip on Jim, slinging his arm around the boy as if they were best friends. Jim just stood there confused at the bulky man sudden mood change. "He is a fine young boy."

"You best go back to your duties." Amelia resumed her Captain position.

"Right, of course, Captain." The man hurried away towards the front of the house where Jim guessed the rest of the officers were.

Amelia waited until Mr. Porkling was out of sight before strolling over to the boy, standing in front of him. Even though Jim had grown quite a bit, he was still much shorter than the Captain, feeling like a midget compared to all the adults. "Thanks, Captain," Jim said, giving her a grateful smile.

Amelia didn't reply, instead, she gave him a slight nod before turning her focus towards the destroyed window, resuming her seriousness once again. Jim frowned, following her gaze. "So... Ah... What happened here?" Jim finally built up the courage to ask, hoping that he wasn't invading in on her business. He turned back to stare at the Captain who returned the gaze, anger burning in those usually determined eyes. He almost regretted asking.

Sensing Jim's discomfort, Amelia exhaled a breathe of air as an attempt of calming herself down. "The other night, this man broke in. I have no idea how he did it considering how much security Delbert has. The police are doing their best to find the culprit." Amelia glared down at the scattered glass that spreaded out across the pavement as if she blamed them for the incident.

"Did they steal anything?"

Amelia released a heavy sigh, attempting to smile up at Jim though it did not meet her eyes. "Just a folder."

"A folder?" Jim questioned, slightly cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Was it one of the Doc's research?"

Amelia shook her head, her frown deepening. "No, it was my own..." She seemed almost guilty for the incident that it made Jim wonder just what information that one folder held

"What was in it?" Jim asked, his face suddenly looking determined. When Amelia didn't answer, Jim repeated his question. "What was in it?"

Amelia sighed, knowing just how stubborn Jim was. He would keep asking till she answered him. Giving up, she looked him straight in his blue eyes causing Jim to soften up a bit, looking completely confused. "Treasure Planet." Her voice was so soft and quiet that Jim had to strain his ears to catch those words.

"Eh?" Jim blinked in confusion.

"That whole folder contained information about our voyage to Treasure Planet. The crew, what happened, the event we went through. Even about you and me." Amelia hang her head and Jim finally understood just why she looked so guilty. She thought that it was her fault.

"But that shouldn't matter, should it? I mean, Treasure Planet is gone."

"No..." Amelia turned around so her back was now facing Jim. Despite being the genius that he was, the young teenager had no idea just why she was fretting over such a thing. No matter how many times he thought it over in his head, none of this made sense. "Nobody knew that I had this information except for Delbert. This person must had found out someway and needed it for a plan. I want you to be extra careful and to not get involved in this mess. Do you promise me, Mr. Hawkins?"

"But Captain, I can help-" Jim was quickly cut off by Amelia as she span around to face him, surprising the boy with her piercing gaze.

"Do you promise?"

"But Captain-"

"Mr. Hawkins! Do you promise me?"

Jim was about to abject once again, but judging by the serious look on her face, she meant it. He knew how stubborn she was so she wouldn't give in anytime soon, they could be going on like this for hours. Jim heaved a sigh, reluctantly giving her a nod. "Yes, Captain. I promise..."

"Good... Now you should be getting home. Your Mother is waiting." Before Jim had time to say anything else, the Captain turned around and walked back to the scene that took place in the front of her house.

Jim retrieved his bags from where he had dropped them, slumping his shoulders the whole walk home. Morph attempted to cheer Jim up by transforming into various things but failed, the boy didn't even spare a glance at his pet. In the end, the pink blob perched himself on Jim's shoulder, joining in on the depression.

When Jim walked through the door of his Mother's Inn, he was immediately greeted by strong metal arms, cutting off the air from his lungs. "Jimmy! You're back! I've missed you so much! How have you been!? Did you bring me a present!?" the noisy robot, B.E.N, rambled.

Jim was more focused on trying to breath than answering B.E.N's million of questions. "B.E.N, I think you should give Jim some space," a familiar voice spoke up.

The robot instantly released the teenager, leaving him gasping for air. "Sorry, sorry," B.E.N apologized as he backed away from Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes at the robot before gazing over at the familiar woman who was his Mother. His face broke out into a smile, running over to her and throwing his arms around her, tackling her in a tight hug. Sarah simply smiled, loosely holding her only son in her grasp. After several seconds, Jim pulled away, still having that large grin on his face. "So how have the Academy been?" His Mother asked the question that she had been dying to ask since the day he left.

Jim smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "It's been alright, I've made three new friends. Isabelle, Scott and David. They're really great."

Sarah warmly smiled at her son, glad he had made some actual friends that weren't getting him into trouble. In his last school, he made friends with some real bad guys, they always pressured Jim to do things that he knew was wrong, but did it anyway just to fit in.

Jim retrieved his fallen bags. "I'll go unpack then I'll help out with the Inn."

Sarah smiled at her son's politeness, he was too nice for his own good. "Actually, the Inn is pretty much taken care of. How about you tell me all about the Academy? I want to know every little detail"

Jim laughed, nodding his head. "Sure, I'll just go put my stuff away." Without another word, Jim heaved his bags out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He walked down the halls, his eyes eagerly looking in both directions towards the many doors. His face broke out into a smile upon seeing something very familiar hanging from his closed door, running over to investigate. He couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. It was the template that he made when he was six, there were bright blue letters written across it that read 'Jim's Room.'

He rolled his blue eyes, but couldn't shake the smile that was permanently on his face. "Mum..." Jim muttered under his breath, instantly knowing that she had hang that up, probably for his return. Swinging the door open, Jim roughly threw his bags to the side, closing the door with one foot. His blue eyes scanned the area, noticing that it was still in the same state from when he left. The modeled ships that he made when he was younger and older were stacked on his top self, his old childhood books were stacked under it and his desk still had paper scattered across it.

The first thing Jim did was kneel down beside his bed, sliding a big metal board out. He smiled at his reflection in his old Solar Surfer, feeling the smooth metal against his flesh. "I've seriously missed this old thing, nothing says freedom like riding on a metal plate." Jim chuckled, coming out kind of dry and cold unlike his usual cheery laugh.

A familiar voice suddenly echoed through Jim's mind. _"You're gonna rattle th' star, ye are." _The teenager blinked in confusion, his eyes widening upon seeing Silver's reflection flash across the metal, covering his own. Jim span his head around so quickly that he could had sworn he heard a cracking sound. He frowned, seeing nothing there except his usual messy room. "Just my imagination? Great... Now I'm hallucinating... And talking to myself. What's next, answering myself?" Jim shoved the board back into its hiding spot, heaving himself off the ground. The teenager sighed in disappointment. He had hoped it was Silver dropping by to see him.

He missed the old cyborg, he had wanted to go with him into outer space, but knew that he belonged on Montressor with his Mother. Silver was a pirate and he was an Academy student, they had their own lives, it just can't be helped. Jim absent mindedly passed by his confused pet, walking over to the window and staring through the clear glass at the bright blue sky. "Where are you, Silver? I miss you..." Just as Jim pulled his curtain back over the window, a light flew across the sky.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

_**Curiosity Killed The Cat**_

**Whoo! I've finally been enrolled into TAFE. I'm so exited! **

* * *

Deep in the Galaxy, in the dangerous area, stood a large metal prison that was sure to keep any criminal inside. Those that had tried to escape usually never make it past the security guards. The run aways never did get put back into their cells, the prisoners are afraid that the guards executed them. Except for one person that had no fear.

A robo-cop strolled down the hall, checking each cell he passed with consisted of miserable looking aliens, shooting daggers at the robot with their eyes. The police passed by one cell that held a very familiar out law, but the cop backed up moments later, realizing the cell was completely empty that there were no damage anywhere. "What? How is this possible?" he asked in his slow, robotic voice. He used his hand as a key, swinging open the metal door and stepping inside (or wheeling inside.)

He scanned the dark and empty area, seeing not a soul in sight. Suddenly, something big fell on the robot, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry 'bout t'at, but ye s'ould really try lookin' up," the half man half machine said, grinning. While the cop was down, the cyborg took this opportunity to make a break for it. He used the robot's hand to activate his cyborg parts, rushing out the cell. He ran as fast and swiftly as he could manage.

He was thankful that this man had left the large meal door wide open, making it easy for him to escape. "Heh... As easy as pie..." Silver said to himself, grinning as he span around. His face instantly fell at the sight of several cops pointing guns his way. "Now gentlemen, I don't think ya want ta do that." Not listening to a word the prisoner uttered, the robots fired their guns at the cyborg. Luckily, Silver leaped out of the way just in the nick of time, causing the fires to bounce off the large metal door and head back towards the cops. Good thing they all ducked before the shot reached them. Instead, the blow made a hole in the metal wall behind them. The cops felt like idiots, but Silver surely was happy.

Silver hobbled over to the gaping hole, grinning. "Thank ye very much fer th' assist. I would had never found me way out of 'ere." With that said, Silver climbed out of the prison, running as fast as he could towards the docks. Not long after he exited the place, he heard a loud beeping down, guessing one of the cops pressed a button to alert the rest of his escape. That meant that he had less time than he thought to make a break for it.

He came to a halt upon seeing more cops surrounding him, Silver held both hands in the air as surrender, not seeing any way he could get out of this. "Heads up!" A boy's voice called. Silver darted his eyes upwards, not getting anytime to take a proper look at the stranger before the scenery around him was covered in white smoke. He could hear himself begin to cough, he was suddenly pulled along.

The rest was a blur, he only opened his eyes when he realized the smoke was gone and was replaced with a young man. He scanned his surroundings, noticing that they were floating away from the prison on a ship. "Thank ye very much fer th' save," Silver said with a grin.

"You can thank me by doing me a small favor..."

* * *

"SILVER!" Jim screamed, jerking up in his bed. His face was damp and red, feeling his heart thudding loudly in his chest. His breaths coming out in thick gasps, trying his best to steady himself. Jim scanned the familiar dark room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Morph remained asleep, not having heard the child's cry of distress. Jim sighed, his gaze automatically shifting towards the large opened window, the stars blinking down on him as if trying to offer some comfort.

It was the same dream every night, even when he was at the Academy. The dream was so vivid that he felt like it really happened. It always started the same way, Jim would be running through a misty forest, his face full of despair and horror. The door would always close on him before he had a chance to get through, having no other choice but to climb up to the high window. When he peered through the glass, he saw Silver... His best friend and father figure... He was... was...

Jim instantly shook those thoughts away as they invaded his mind, still remembering the fear he felt in the dream. The terror... Silver...

Without warning, Jim's door swung opened, revealing his mum holding a candle, scanning the room with a look Jim assumed was either concern or surprise. "Mum?" the teen questioned.

"Jim, I heard you yell. Is everything alright?" his mum asked, staring into his blue orbs.

Jim smiled, touched that his mum cared for him so much. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just..." he stopped in mid-sentence, frowning. He couldn't tell his mum about the night mare, that would just make him sound like a little kid again. She would surely just laugh at him and tell him that he shouldn't be fretting over something so silly. "Just... Fell out of bed before," Jim lied, giving Sarah a false reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"In that case, go back to sleep. We got a busy day tomorrow." With one last smile, Sarah exited the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as he heard the click indicating that the door was shut, his face immediately fell. The teen rolled over, plopping his head back onto the fluffy pillow and attempted to at least get some sleep that night.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop the thoughts from filling his mind. He tossed and he turned, he fell out of bed several times that night. He tried different positions, rearranging his bed and even tried the floor. But nothing worked, it wasn't long until minutes turned into hours.

When he did eventually drift off to sleep, it was only for like ten minutes before he was awoken by the loud mouthed robot. "Rise and shine, Jimmy! It's a new day, don't want to spend it in bed," B.E.N exclaimed cheerfully, pushing open the curtains and allowing the room to fill up with the bright light.

Jim groggily sat up in bed, rubbing his tired blue eyes while trying but failing to stifle a yawn. "I'm up, I'm up..." Jim stumbled to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. He shot a glance at B.E.N as a hint to leave. The robot, noticing the look in Jim's eyes, got the hint and walked out of the room while repeating saying sorry.

As soon as the door was shut, Jim immediately fell back into bed, groaning. After much effort, he finally found the strength to stand, staggering slightly. The teen bent down to retrieve the boots he carelessly dropped on the floor last night. He pulled on one and went to grab the other, but it scooted away when his hand got too close. "What?" Jim attempted to grab it again, but the boot floated into the air, making mocking chirp noises, that was when the teen realized who was messing with him. Again. "Morph, knock it off. I'm seriously not in the mood." Jim jumped as high as he could, but Morph only floated up when the boy was just inches from snatching him out of the air.

Morph transformed back into his original pink form, picking up the boot from its hiding spot and dashing out of the room, obviously not listening to a word his master had uttered. Jim released an annoyed sigh. He loved Morph, but sometimes that blob really got on his nerve, especially today.

Jim stepped out of his room, walking in a random direction. Morph was unpredictable so he was always hard to find. "Morph! Morph, come out here right now with my boot!" Jim shouted as he wandered down the endless hallway. It was quite quiet considering how early it was, were all the customers down stairs having breakfast already? Jim finally reached the end of the hall, still seeing no sign of Morph. "Maybe he went the other way." The teen was about to change directions when he was suddenly knocked to the ground by something.

"Owww..." Jim pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes immediately darting upwards to see what had hit him. Surprise did not come close to how the boy felt. Above him was a rope ladder leading into some department that was connected to the ceiling. "An attic?" Jim wasted no time in getting to his feet, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the hatch in his ceiling as if he was trying to use night vision. He scanned the area around him, seeing it was still the same deserted hall he had walked down.

Jim pulled himself up the rope ladder until finally reaching the top. He had to admit that he was a tad disappointed at what he saw when he did come out of the hatch. There were nothing but boxes that filled that large room, he would had expected something more interesting up here considering the secret hatch that he didn't know about. When did mum even install it? He had helped rebuild the Benbow Inn after all. Jim walked through the cramped room, his eyes darted all over the place, amazed at how many boxes there were, he even began counting them. He started grinning without realizing it, turning to the side.

Without warning, a clown jumped into his line of vision. Surprised, Jim backed up against a box, falling against it. The clown, which he noticed was a jack-in-the-box, transformed into the pink blob, giggling and laughing at the teen's reaction. Jim returned Morph's joy with a glare but still couldn't help the smile that spreaded across his lips. "Very funny..." Jim grumbled. He turned around to see which box he had fallen against, surprised to see that it actually had a tittle. "Personal items..." he read, raising a curious eyebrow at the label. It was his mother's handwriting, no doubt about that.

"I know that I shouldn't, but I'm sure she won't mind..." Jim preyed open the top, peering through the box. His face morphed into confusion, staring down at a bunch of old objects. Why had his mother marked them as 'personal items.' Jim bent down, carefully picking up a random object, it looked like a silver disc. He reluctantly pushed down a button, flinching slightly as a fuzzy holographic picture appeared before his very eyes. Morph, who was as curious as his master was, perched himself on his shoulder, staring at the picture. "It looks like a... School photo... Could it be... Mum's?" Jim pulled the picture closer to his face in hope of getting a better view, but it still came up fuzzy, nothing changing.

"It's no use, it probably has dirt on it..." Jim pressed another button, making the picture change into a different one. The teen focused his gaze on the photo, trying to making out the outlines of the people in it. It looked like a man and a little boy. Could it be him and his father? No, this boy had black hair and the man looked younger than his father was. He went to the next picture. From what he could tell, it was of a young man and a woman, that most surely wasn't his mother and the man. He-

"Jim! Where have you gone off to now?" That was his mother's voice. Startled, the disc slipped out of his grip and plummeted back into the box. "Jim, I need your help down stairs!"

"Come on, Morph. We better get out of here before mum suspects anything." Morph chirped in agreement. The duo slipped out of the attic un noticed, hurrying down the hall as if their life depended on it. His slid down the railing, landing at the bottom with perfect balance. He suspected Sarah had gone back down stairs, awaiting Jim's arrival. He walked into the kitchen as natural as he could manage despite his curiosity from those pictures. "Morning, mum. You needed me?"

"Yes, I do. If you're done playing around with Morph then I need you to do a bit of grocery shopping for me. We're running low on supplies," she explained, handing him a piece of paper with things listed down.

"I deserve a day off..." Jim muttered, scanning the list, his smile fading.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, hands on her hip as she stared her son down.

"Nothing. I'll be off now," Jim stated with an innocent smile, hurrying out the door before Sarah could utter another word.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
